That Beat
by baichan
Summary: Blonde eyes, barely impared by beer, see brunette and become infatuated with that beauty playing it on stage with the mike to her mouth and the bass in her hands. Brown eyes stare adoringly at blue with a few drinks and a night together. If that's not love I don't want to know what is. Nyo!Ger/Nyo!Ita, other pairings, suggestive themes, AU
1. Chapter 1: I Can Tell Just What You Want

Feliciana stood on stage staring down at the audience, her blood roaring in her ears from the adrenaline. The bass on her back feels lighter, the strap seems to irritate the tan skin above her torn shirt more than it did before. She twists the bass around so she's holding it, resting her fingers on the right fenders. She leans forward and lowers her lips toward the microphone.

Her sister Lovina starts strumming after Alfred starts a beat on the drums. He is amazing on the drums, the beat forcing her heart to follow its lead. Her sister's chords and rhythms amaze her and clear her mind from the suffocating beat, or maybe it just adds to the adrenaline.

In a few weeks  
I will get time  
To realize it's right before my eyes  
And I can take it if it's what I want to do

The crowd cheers at the rhythm of the drums and the way the drummer can somehow multi task all those percussion instruments that people call drums.

I am leaving  
This is starting to feel like  
It's right before my eyes  
And I can taste it  
It's my sweet beginning

Their shouts can barely be heard, the music overpowers everything and for Feliciana the drums are too close not to hear. They drown everything out and she's deaf to the world as adrenaline runs through her veins and blood roars in her ears.

She loves it.

Louise was sipping her beer mesmerized by the brunette singing on stage. The way the make-up glimmered and shimmered on her face, the way her hips moved, shaking her figure just right had Louise licking her lips. Maybe it was the beers she had chugged down or maybe it was just _her_, but she was determined to not just be an audience member to the singer who was singing her heart out, pure, raw talent and passion pouring out in her words could almost make you believe they come from personal experience, and maybe they do.

Louise looked over at her idiot brother trying to hit on the bartender, some young, brown haired lady whose figure was surprisingly elegant in context of the club they were at. That was until she full out decked her brother. He slunk away grumbling, and as he stumbled away, he somehow managed to not spill his drink. Eh, Germans and their beer. Speaking of which, the band was ending their song, so she tipped her glass back and swallowed the last of her drink, hoping liquid courage would be helpful in her endeavors, and went back for a refill.

You don't want to be alone  
And I can't say it's what you know  
But you've known it the whole time  
Yeah, you've known it the whole time

Feliciana strained to listen to the cheers of her drunken audience, the fading of the final cymbal and the beating of her excited heart overpowered them. She gave a wide grin as she panted slightly from moving her hips on stage and finding enough air to belt out those lyrics. As the stage lights flickered off, she relaxed slightly and started picking up the few things her band had brought to prepare for the next band, one that was definitely more popular than them, but at least they had a gig, even if it was as an opener. Besides this was a pretty 'prestigious' place for bands to get a gig, being one of the most popular clubs that teens snuck into with little trouble, easily buying drinks as long as they had money.

Once she and her band mates got off stage they had the rest of the night to enjoy themselves. Free drinks too. Feliciana frowned slightly at that, this really wasn't her scene. Or maybe it was, she wasn't sure. Her brown hair that had small streaks of blue and green at the tips was temporary hair dye, her ripped sleeved white t-shirt was one of few, her ripped jeans was her only pair, and her pyramid stud rainbow belt was something she had specifically for the concerts and gigs. Her grandfather would have a fit if he knew she was behaving like a 'punk'. But, she liked this, the adrenaline, the music, even the clothes though they were not really her daily style, she liked it, she would admit to that at least.

She looked back at Lovina who was fighting *flirting* with Antonio, her best*boy*friend since, ever. She shot a quick glance at Alfred to see him heading towards the bar. Deciding to follow his lead, she also heads into the direction of the bar, because hey, free drinks, and if she wants she can just get water anyway.

As she makes her way to the bar she feels conscious of a pair of eyes actively glued on her, but ignores it in favor of a drink. She licks her lips in anticipation of a drink, forget about water, she can have that tomorrow morning when the hangover settles in. Chuckling to herself, she recalls Alfred once saying something along the lines of 'forget about tomorrow for tonight'.

Approaching the bartender she asks for a Lynchburg Lemonade, the citrusy taste helps, or at least she likes to think, to keep her alert and awake as the adrenaline rush starts to fade. Suddenly a girl, who isn't fat, but more muscular and taller, and well, generally bigger then her, slides onto the stool next to her.

"If you want I can, uh, get that for you." the girl asks, pointing at the lemony drink Feliciana was currently sipping.

She giggles at the blond girls words, putting the drink down, and away from her lips.

"I'm entertainment, we get free drinks!" she shouts out grinning.

The other girl who looks embarrassed with her red cheeks, although her cheeks were already ruddy because of what Feliciana thought was the scent of beer coming of the blonde girl, but she seemed comforted by the grin enough to smile slightly nervously.

"If you want I could get your drink for _you_." Feliciana says in a slightly flirtatious manner.

Louise chuckles. She loves the slightly innocent way of the girl, with her big trusting grin. It makes her strangely happy to see that smile. And of course those big innocent eyes, that were contradicting with the flirty lashes that were batting her way.

Being closer to the brunette, Louise could see that her looks weren't as perfect, but she was beautiful, and damn if she wasn't a knock out, hot as hell with her Mediterranean looks and her petite figure.

Louise looks down at her empty beer glass and shouts at the bartender for a refill.

She looks down at the shorter girl and smirks.

"My bruder owes me one."

She shouts at the bartender to put it on Gilbert's tab which the bartender does happily, and maybe chuckling a bit too darkly

The girl giggles.

"My names Feliciana!" she chirps out cheerfully.

"Louise."

Feliciana looks down in surprise as she reaches the bottom of her drink.

She asks the bartender for an Alabama Slammer, a drink Alfred had gotten her to try as her first shot.

She throws the shot back.

Louise is slightly surprised by this but she has a smirk on her face, because hey, this is going way better than she thought.

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Playing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat.

Feliciana squeals and stands, grabbing Louise's hand.

"I love this song! Let's dance!"

Louise stumbles after, as the shorter girl pulls her on the dance floor.

Suddenly they're grinding, hips moving to the beat, lights flashing colors everywhere.

They pause only for a second as they stare at each other's lips before they attack each other, lips clashing passionately adrenaline building along with passion in their kiss.

When the song's over they walk to Louise's place, which luckily is only a few blocks away before their in a large apartment and they stumble to a bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: That You Belong Next to Me

When Feliciana woke up the next morning her head was pounding in the light of quiet light of a Saturday morning.

Except, when she managed to open her eye she saw that instead of her pale pink comforter she's had since she was eight, she was wrapped in a soft, fluffy, camouflage duvet, a warm body next to her.

Feliciana was confused, this wasn't her bed or her sisters, with her fuchsia colored comforter, or even Alfred's, who was kind of like a brother to her, that had a blue blanket with white stars.

Turning her head she saw a mess of blond hair, and a girl who was equally dressed as she was, meaning not at all.

She vaguely remembers having a good time with this girl, and decided to just enjoy the moment snuggling into the warmth.

* * *

When Louise woke up she was alarmed to find her person without clothes, and to find another person without clothes pressed up against her. More specifically a girl. She tries to think back and remembers being slightly infatuated with this girl, who had caught her eye on stage, and she hadn't been too drunk, having a high tolerance for alcohol as long as it's was beer. Even though there was no one else, awake at least, her face could have been on fire with how red her cheeks were. Louise couldn't believe it. She _didn't_ sleep with random people, although the girl wasn't entirely random.

Sitting up, and pulling the blanket with her to cover herself, she looked over at the girl, Feliciana she recalled, whose arm was hanging limply on her waist, lightly, naturally, tanned skin contrasting with her pale skin. Louise inhaled sharply as she saw finger shaped bruises on the girls arm, following the arm she saw the similar ones on her shoulder along with bite marks from there to her neck. Louise pulled the blanket back completely and looked over Feliciana's attractive body. There were at least three pairs of finger shaped bruises. One pair on her stomach, one pair on her hips, and one on each of her thighs making a pair. Looking back at her ass her eyes widened. There was faded, red handprint on Feliciana's ass. Louise placed her hand over the print lightly, it was a perfect match. She ghosted her fingers over the finger-shaped bruises on her hips. They were definitely hers. Louise gasped looking at the flecks of blood on Feliciana's thighs. She had made the girl bleed!

Louise started to panic, but then Feliciana grumbled, so Louise just gulped and laid the blanket back over her, still using part of it to cover herself.

Suddenly her door burst open causing her to flinch. Luckily Feliciana slept peacefully. Her brother Gilbert stood at the door with his usual shit-eating grin.

"Hey Louise! How did you li-"

Gilbert paused in trying to annoy his sister to notice that she was _naked_, that there were a few _bite marks,_ and _scratch marks_ were on her, and the fact that there _was another lump in his sister's bed. _His _little_ sister's bed. He looked at his little sister whose face was panicked, shocked, and almost slightly scared. Her blue eyes wide, her very short blond hair disheveled, hell, she was _shaking_.

Gilbert practically growled. Whoever took advantage of his sister was dead.

"Wa-wait br-bruder." Louise managed to say.

Gilbert stormed over to the bed and reached for the blanket prepared to maim whoever was the, kind of small, lump under the duvet.

"Br-bruder! Stop, no!"

Gilbert ignored his sister in favor of pulling the blanket back to hurt the person who- was a girl. Who was smaller, weaker than his sister with her militant work out regiment. Who although looked to be sleeping peacefully, looked worse for wear than Louise.

Gilbert dropped the blanket back over the girl and backed away from the bed. Her sister looked mortified and, worried?

Gilbert gulped, "Y-you okay?"

Louise nodded, and she seemed to visibly relax, although she still looked embarrassed.

Gilbert turned and left the room, the door slammed after him.

* * *

Louise sighed, at least she knew her brother didn't hate her. She looked down at Feliciana who was, still, sleeping. Sighing to herself, she laid back down and snuggled into the warm, Mediterranean girl. Feliciana sighed happily in her sleep and tightened her hold around Louise. The blond smiled to herself.

* * *

Gilbert had his head in his hands. He was confused. His sister barely showed interest in anyone, except for a few guys who, for as for as he knew, had only ever lasted enough for a few make-out sessions and never going past, or that close to, second base. But, no, his little sister had just been caught naked. In a bed. With a girl. Groaning, Gilbert thought about it and decided to call Francis and Antonio. Maybe they would know what he should do.

Gilbert dug his phone out of his pocket and called Antonio.

"Hallo To-"

"Hola Gilbert, I can't talk right now Lovi's sister is missing."

He couldn't really find it in himself to worry for the bitches little sister, who he hasn't met but was sure was probably just as bitchy, when he was so preoccupied with his own.

"Ya we haven't seen her since the bar and Lovi's worried so we're looking for her."

"Oh well I'll let you go."

"Ya, adiós amigo."

"Bye."

-_CLICK_-

Sighing Gilbert instead called Francis.

"Salut~"

"Hallo."

"Gilbert, what's the matter mon ami?"

"Mien schwesterchen."

"What is the matter with ma chère Louise?"

"She, well, uhm."

"C'mon mon ami, spit it out."

"I went into her room and well... There was someone with her."

"Oh dear."

"And well. It was a girl, uhm, with her."

"Oh."

"Ja, I was, surprised."

"Well. I can't say I'm completely surprised. I always had a feeling."

"How can you be so relaxed about it!"

"Well, mon ami, I am French, if it's about love I know all. Besides, it's not like she hasn't seen lesbians before, you really need to hide your porn stash better, and remember you've 'dated' guys before."

"Oh right. Thanks dude."

-_CLICK-_

Gilbert could have hit himself in the face. He shouldn't be worrying about his sister's sexuality. She could like whoever she liked, he certainly did.

He grinned. What he should have been doing was what he always did when he had such, incriminating information. Exploit it to his amusement.

* * *

When Feliciana woke up she found herself in the arms of Louise. Who was awake, and looking at her softly with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey." Louise said softly.

Feliciana smiled brightly. Louise smiled back.

"Ciao Louise~" Feliciana chirped out.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked, rubbing her thumb lightly over one of the bruises on Feliciana's shoulder.

Feliciana giggled. Then she shifted slightly and groaned.

Louise frowned in worry.

Looking back at Louise, Feliciana explained with a flirty, teasing tone, "Just a little sore. Germans like to play rough."

Louise smiled and tightened her hold on the girl.

Her smile falling, Louise had to ask, "H-how old are you?"

Feliciana stared innocently right into Louise's eyes.

"16."

Louise sighed.

"I turn 18 soon."

Feliciana gave a pouty frown.

Louise looked at her and the corner of her lips lifted.

"It's okay." Louise said running her hands over Feliciana's skin.

"Ve~" Feliciana sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Louise.


End file.
